


La última noche

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor entre un cazador de brujas y un brujo. y como su historia termino destruyendo toda una comunidad y maldiciendo a una familia entera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

_Era prácticamente un niño cuando vi a una bruja de cerca. Una preciosa niña de unos 10 años que iba abrazada a su madre a donde serían atadas para ser colgadas. En ese entonces no entendía por que las colgaban sin darles un justo juicio y durante los siguientes 10 años de crecimiento la imagen azul celeste de la pequeña niña se quedó grabada en mi cerebro._

_Crecí feliz ignorando a los chicos que eran acusados de brujería. La mayoría eran humillados, golpeados y a veces hasta mancillados por nosotros, los que seguiríamos mas adelante los pasos de nuestros padres…_

_Esa mañana que mi vida cambio supe que había algo raro en esta lucha, pero no sabría reconocer por qué._

_\- Atrápenlo!!!_

_Me aparte justo para ver pasar a un chico rubio y de ojos celestes que huía angustiadamente de otro grupo de chicos que eran de la guardia anti brujería. De seguro algún brujo que habían cachado infraganti. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volví a salir con unos libros y el chico que venía de vuelta tras haberlos perdido choco conmigo de golpe. Los libros se desparramaron por todo el suelo, el cayó sobre mí y yo caí al suelo sorprendido._

_Él se sonrojo y yo también. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, así también como un calorcillo especial que le rodeaba comenzar a invadirme._

_\- Oye que crees que haces brujo mal nacido aléjate de mi hijo!_

_El chico soltó un grito cuando mi padre le jalo por la cabellera y le lanzo a sus hombres. Estos le lanzaron a mis pies lanzándole un latigazo que le arranco un grito de angustia._

_\- Ikki esta bien?_

_Le asentí a mi papa y podía ver las lágrimas del chico resbalar por sus mejillas al ser jalado hacia los calabozos. Apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse, pero aun así el miedo era mas fuerte y el intentaba soltarse de ellos._

_Jamás olvidaría lo diferente que se veían esos ojos cuando lo volví a ver en esos calabozos dos semanas mas tarde._

Acababa de entrar a la celda cuando lo vi encadenado con unas argollas que jamás había visto. La vida y el esplendor que le viera cuando el cayó sobre mi parecían haber desaparecido. Sus piernas cubiertas de sangre, su espalda cubierta de latigazos y los muslos desnudos llenos de horribles heridas eran preludio de las horribles torturas que a sus 10 años ese niño debía estar pasando.

\- No te hare daño deacuerdo, solo te voy a lavar un poco

Desconozco si el me escucho, pero nisiquiera se alejo cuando yo rose sus heridas con el pañito húmedo. Una vez limpie sus muslos le obligue a mirarme y fue ahí que comprendí. Al ver su mirada vacía y llena de lágrimas…

\- Te… - mire sus muslos nuevamente y sentí mi sangre hervir.  
Le solté de los amarres y le ayude a incorporarse. Asustado el chico lucho contra mi y tuve que obligarle a mirarme para que, si es que en verdad era mago como decían, leyera mi mirada.

\- No te voy a hacer daño, te lo juro

Él se tranquilizó y dejo que lo tomara en brazos. Lo cubrí con mi capa y aprovechando que no había nadie Salí del lugar con mi carga preciosa en mis manos. Al llegar a mi casa el se había quedado dormido en mis brazos, me interne en el pequeño establo que mi papa me había regalado y al que nunca entraba y le recosté en un conjunto de paja bocabajo para que no se lastimara las heridas de la espalda.

\- Tigre vela que nadie entre

Mi perro ladro afirmativamente y yo salí para buscar con que curarle.  
La semana paso entre mis entrenamientos y cuidar a mi paciente especial…

Esa noche cuando entre le vi sentado en la paja miraba alrededor claramente desorientado y cuando me vio entrar se pegó a la pared lleno de pánico.

\- Calma te traje aquí por que estabas muy mal  
\- porque habrías de ayudarme

Gloria dios, que divina voz tenía el condenado.

\- porque no estoy deacuerdo en que un niño de mi edad sea mancillado como hicieron contigo.

El despego la mirada de mí y se mordió los labios cerrando las piernas.

\- Déjame ir  
\- no puedo  
\- por favor  
\- no puedo…

Le vi acurrucarse contra una esquina y sollozar desgarradoramente. Debía verme solo como un carcelero. Uno de esos que de seguro se ganan su confianza para sacar nombres y listas.

\- Ten te traje comida  
\- no quiero nada de ti

Vale tal vez me gustaba mas en la forma de antes. Que solo tomaba lo que yo le daba sin dirigirme la palabra.

\- necesitas comer algo para que te repongas  
\- y para que quieres que me reponga

Sus ojos me acusaban sin conocerme! No pensaba hacerle absolutamente nada. Deje la bandeja a su lado y abandono el pequeño establo para ir a comer con mi familia. La mañana siguiente un mal momento se dio..

\- Ikki hijo los señores dicen que han visto a un niño rubio entrar esta mañana a tu establo\

Mis pies temblaron como si fueran gelatina. Pero logre reponerme mas o menos bien y les respondí con todo el aplomo que era capaz.

\- Yo no eh visto a nadie papa.  
\- no te dejes llevar por su belleza pequeño, esos brujitos son capaces de hacer mucho daño sin llegar a dañarte… haz sentido algo por el?? Algún cosquilleo aquí en tu panza.

Era eso lo que había sentido. Como lo sabía??

\- Ellos saben como tentar querido pequeño… pero dinos donde esta y te prometo que no volverás a sentir nada así.  
\- Pensé que era mi amigo  
\- dinos donde esta Ikki?  
\- en el establo, lo siento papa  
\- Esta bien.

Le dijo su padre con tono de orgullo mientras veían salir a los hombres hacia el establo. Mire al suelo cuando le escuche gritar lleno de pánico y como al momento siguiente se escucho el sonido del látigo al cortar el aire. Media hora mas tarde lo dejaron caer sobre mis pies y retrocedí cuando un invisible poder me lacero la piel muy profundamente.

\- Lo vez, es un monstruo igual que todos los de su calaña

El chico grito aterradoramente abrazándose a mis piernas llorando desgarradoramente.

\- Me lo prometiste!!!

Me solté de sus piernas dejando que se lo llevaran mientras solo escuchaba sus gritos llenos de pánico. La semana siguiente le vi en la plaza clavado a uno de los paredones a la vista de todo el pueblo.

Jamás imagine que ese chico fuera un hechicero… un mago… y que sería el amor de mi vida.


	2. capitulo 2

Hace 10 años que, junto con mis hombres atrapo, encarcelo y me dispongo también a solicitar el permiso para ejecutar brujas. Mujeres que usan sus encantamientos para hacer lo que por si mismas no son capaces de hacer. A diferencia de lo que otros piensan, que son mujeres feas y horrendas estas chicas jóvenes voluptuosas y con grandes talentos son lo mas hermoso que un hombre podría encontrarse.

Hace 10 años que ando en estos y por primera vez en estos 10 años que me encuentro con esta situación. Una bruja que tiene a un condenado y delicioso hijo de 16 años que mis hombres se pelean entre si para violárselo. 

En 10 años nunca había visto que la simple presencia de una persona enloqueciera de esta forma a unos simples humanos.

\- Brujería!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese grito me saco de mis cavilaciones. Resultado, ver a dos de mis hombres clavados en el árbol mas cercano escupiendo sangre mientras el chico brillaba en un tono negruzco que en parte parecía brujería. 

Claro en 10 años no me había encontrado con un verdadero brujo o una verdadera bruja. Hoy esa historia cambiaría de seguro.

Pase la noche en vela vigilando al chiquillo que había matado a tres de mis mejores hombres con un jalón de no se que magia que poseía. Le veía mirarme con esos condenados ojos de color celeste que me volvían loco y esos labios rubíes que solo me invitaban a pecar. 

Demonios! 

Soy un hombre casado y a mi no me gustan los hombres!!   
Estoy es cosa de….

BRUJERIA!!!!

Me gire hacia el otro lado y me encontré con la mas espectacular de las visiones. Cinco hermosas jóvenes vestidas de blanco que se acercaban emanando un extraño brillo blanquecino, mis hombres caían de rodillas cada vez que intentaban acercárseles. Las cinco se dividieron dos de ellas se acercaron a la madre del chico y las otras tres se acercaron a mi y a mi prisionero. Intente luchar en vano, pero solo hizo falta que ella me besara para que yo perdiera el sentido…

Lo ultimo que vi fue al chico luchando con ellas y el grito de su madre al ser asesinada frente a los ojos del muchacho. 

No eran sus aliados??

Desperté encerrado en un calabozo. Mis ropas habían sido cambiadas por unas de color blanco y en mis manos tenia unas muñequeras del mismo color que detenía el fluir de mi magia. 

En donde me había ido a meter ahora??

La celda se abrió y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.

\- Mi querido cisne, haz sido una mala mascota  
\- no se me acerque

Ella rió amenamente y se me acerco obligándome a mirarla. Enterró sus unas en un tatuaje que tenia en la espalda de un cisne arrancándome un alarido de dolor.

\- No me hables así o volverá a tu forma original  
\- que quieres Saory  
\- que quiero? - sonríe acariciándome el rostro con una de sus filosas unas - quiero que termines tu misión… quiero que hagas lo que te dije que hicieras y luego tendrás tu premio, te quedaras como humano sino…

Su sonrisa me dejo claro mi final. Me convertiría de nuevo en el cisne que había sido hasta hacia 15 anos. 

\- Bueno ve y haz tu trabajo mi querido cisne celeste

Caminaba por el bosque haciendo la guardia cuando me pareció ver a alguien en la cascada. Pensando que era alguna chica me dirigí halla para darle un regaño de su madre, pero al acercarme me quede de piedra. 

Era el chico de hace unos días. El condenado estaba para comérselo…

El momento era mágico. La cascada de por si era algo que atraía a cosas no muy buenas. El desnudo, viendo su espalda, en la que se veían las marcas de latigazos que de seguro le propinaron mientras estuvo cautivo, su cadera perfecta para sostenerla y luego…

Basta!!!   
ES UN HOMBRE!!!

Le vi girarse cuando me disponía a esconderme entre los arboles. Y lo que vino después fue la cosa mas exótica que jamas viera en toda mi existencia. Lo vi entrar en las aguas de seguro a quitarse la espuma de las pastillas que le daban el olor suave y atrayente que siempre le seguía. Luego le vi aparecer en la orilla y cual fue mi sorpresa al verle los ojos de un plata claro cuando miro al cielo. Casi era como ver a una hermosa ave apunto de alzar el vuelo.

Se levanto en la orilla dejándome verle en todo su explendor. El cabello mojado, las gotas de agua recorriendo su torso desnudo y esos firmes muslos que me encantaría separar para encontrar el pasaje a su santuario y hacerlo mio toda la noche…

OTRA VEZ!!! MALDITA SEA!!!!

Pero aun así no retire la vista de la espectacular vista que me dio cuando le vi voltearse hacia la cascada para tomar la toalla. Se inclino un instante, Dios! Que vista!!!, me sonroje a mas no poder imaginándome otra razón por la que pudiera hacerlo.

Y no lo pensé!  
Deje caer todo lo que pudiera asustarle y me acerque hasta acariciar toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera en un segundo. El se volteo y se cubrió con la toalla lleno de pánico.

\- Que quiere??  
\- eres la cosa mas tentadora que eh visto en mi vida

Claro esa no era la mejor forma de presentarme y el lo pensó también. Por que solo se asusto mas e intento alejarse. Por un momento le aferre por la cintura cuando el trato de huir y le pegue a mi cuerpo oliendo el aroma tan delicioso que desprendía luego de estar recién bañado.

\- Que rico hueles  
\- por favor…  
\- que dios te hizo tan precioso

Le escuche sollozar cuando le obligue a soltar la toalla y asi acariciar sus muslos obligándole a separarlos. Me perdí entre ellos acariciando toda la piel a mi paso. Le sentí temblar con cada caricia, con cada beso que dejaba en su hombro. Le voltee hacia mi y el encanto se rompió al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas y sus labios temblando lleno de pánico.   
Lleno de miedo por mi culpa!

\- Lo siento

Luego de esa noche no volví a verle…

2 meses pasaron después de eso.

Caminaba dando mi ronda cuando escuche gritos en la aldea. Corri hacia donde venían los gritos y me encontré con varios chicos que robaban comida a unas jóvenes aldeanas. Corri tras de ellos y ellos se separaron cuando entraron al bosque. Reconocería esa rubia cabellera donde fuera…

Le sujete por el brazo y le gire hacia mi. Los frutos calleron a nuestros pies. Juro que lo ultimo que pensé fue en besarle bajo la luna de esa noche. Pero lo hice.

Le agarre por la cintura y le arranque un gemido de placer cuando le pegue a mi cuerpo con violencia, el me sonrió seductoramente y eso fue lo que desencadeno nuestra historia imposible. El me beso, lento sensual y apasionadamente, mis manos mientras tanto se perdieron entre sus sedosos cabellos esparciendo el olor de rocío en el ambiente. Le empuje contra el árbol mas cercano, rodeo mi cintura con una de sus piernas y mis manos se ocuparon de dejar su cuerpo desnudo ante mi con una rapidez que yo mismo me sorprendí. Mis labios recorrieron desde la base del cuello hasta donde el hombro conecta con el brazo allí donde tenia una fina línea que debió ser de alguna herida anterior.

Su irregular respiración se sentía contra mi piel, era como estar loco de pasión por un chico que apenas conocía. Le escuche gritar de dolor cuando le poseí violentamente pero no se separo de mi en ningún momento. Busque sus labios para intentar serenarle con un beso en lo que el dolor cesaba.

\- Dime tu nombre - le pedí intentando hacer que me dijera el nombre de tan bello espécimen en la vida.  
\- eso no importa - Me dijo acallando mi protesta con un beso - mañana no te acordaras de todos modos

No es que no me acordaría, es que mi vida dependía de ello. Que dirían si se enterasen que me estaba tirando contra un árbol a un precioso muchacho que apenas conocía, cuando además estaba casado y con un hijo en camino. 

Nuestro gemidos se escuchaban en todo el lugar y rogaba por que nadie nos escuchara. Me movia dentro suyo con una fuerza que jamas me atreví a usar con mi frágil esposa mientras el me arañaba la espalda llevado por la pasión contenida. Si… era el momento mas apasionada de toda mi vida entera…

Y quizás jamas se volvería a repetir…

Su beso en mi cuello me saco de mis pensamientos. Le bese con pasión acelerando nuevamente para sacarle esos gemidos tan acalorados que solía tirar. Y si a los varios segundos este comenzó a gemir para mi nuevamente sosteniéndose de mis hombros mientras se mordía los labios de seguro con la misma preocupación que yo… Nadie podía oírnos o nos iríamos directito a la horca los dos. Luego de semanas de tortura si es que sobrevivíamos.

No… yo no quería que mi “amante” pasara por eso…  
Ni el ni ningún joven desdichado que fuera encontrado en sus actos amatorios.

Gimió ahogadamente pegado a mi hombro y sentí su semilla empapar mi abdomen. Al hacer esto su santuario se contrajo contra mi y eso me hizo explotar dentro de su cuerpo con dos o tres estocadas mas. 

Caímos al suelo aun acoplados, con la respiración agitada y un pequeño sonrojo que se debía al acto recién concluido. Le vi rodear mi cuello con sus brazos para quedar sentado sobre mi regazo y comenzar a moverse en círculos sobre mi…

Un gemido fue el preámbulo para una tarde llena de pasión que fue vista y escuchada solo por los arboles, las plantas, los pajaritos y el cielo sobre nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que pensé que en un principio fueran encuentros ocasionales, me encontré un dia sonando despierto e imaginándome como seria el concertarlo con el y descubrir que días podíamos ir juntos. Me encontré pensando en el durante mas de cinco minutos seguidos o comparándole con los demás chicos apuestos de la comunidad.

Mi trabajo se había visto relegado y eso solo me trajo problemas con mi padre, que en vez de verse preocupado solo me grito histérico que no podía deshonrarle de esa manera. Que si me estaba viendo envuelto en la enredaderas de alguna bruja mi deber era decirlo y recibir la ayuda necesaria.

La sorpresa consistía en que cada vez que pensaba en traerle a rastras a la aldea, me veía pensando en las bajezas que le harían. O en el dolor que pasaría por mi culpa…

Hasta pensé una vez en huir a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera.

Pero a donde quiera que fuéramos nos seguiría nuestro pasado. Un pasado que en vez de unirnos parecía separarnos mas y mas.

\- QUE TU QUE!!!  
\- Hyoga cálmate

Intente abrazarle pero el solo se soltó dándome luego una bofetada que sabia me merecía. 

\- Se acabo cisne!  
\- no quiero que se acabe… por que!!!

Sus lagrimas me rompían el corazón, pero prefería acabarlo que ver que el sufriera lo que había sufrido el desdichado de la noche anterior. Sus gritos de dolor, sus lágrimas y sus suplicas aun las tenia plasmadas en el corazón. 

No podría soportar que esa piel de porcelana y esos ojos como el cielo se vieran surcados por ese sufrimiento. Que seria de mi si algún día me veía en la situación de escoger entre mi familia y mi amado amante.

Estaba casi seguro de que mi amante ya no seria tan importante si mi hijo se veía involucrado en esto…

Mi hijo seria mas importante en todo sentido y eso jamás lo cambiaría. Jamas imagine que le llegaría a amar tanto y que solo el ver sus lagrimas me hiciera depender de el…  
Le abrace y el se aferro a mi ropa con desesperación llorando desgarradoramente.

\- Que hice para que ya no me quieras

El no había hecho nada. El era un ángel que se había robado mi corazón. Pero debía protegerle o le vería llorar mas de lo que jamás ah llorado en su vida.

\- Escúchame bien Hyoga… Jamás eh amado a nadie en esta vida como a ti, pero mi amor no puedo verte sufrir lo que eh visto vivir a miles de jovencitos de nuestra edad.  
\- pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti - hizo un puchero que a mi me fascinaba, pero esta vez no iba a darme por vencido para salvarle  
\- no amor, esta vez va enserio…

El me soltó y tras darme otro bofetón se dio la vuelta, pero el sonido de aplausos me hizo ponerle tras de mi. 

Una mujer de cabellos violáceos apareció tras los arboles y le vi sonreír irónicamente.

\- Ah nadie haz amado como a el dices??

Le vi temblar cuando ella se hecho a reír y le extendiera la mano. Estaba confundido… mas que nada confundido…

Y mas me confundí cuando le vi caminar hacia ella con la cabeza gacha y quedarse tras de ella sin mirarme.

\- Hyoga?  
\- el recto hijo del gobernador convertido en un blasfemo por unos ojos bonitos…

Le voltee a ver cuando ella dijo eso. Y su sonrisa cruel me hizo temblar, a que venia todo aquello.

\- Ya sabrás…

Al momento siguiente ella desaparecia y el lugar se llenaba de los integrantes del antibrujas. Le vi ser estrellado contra uno de los arboles arrancándole un grito mientras a mi me lanzaban al suelo bocabajo.

Este seria nuestro final…

\- Vaya vaya… jamás pensé que nuestro líder tuviera gustos tan embrujantes

Levante la vista justo para verle agarrar a mi muchacho por el cabello y obligándole a mirarle. Se inclino para decirle algo al oído y cuando le volteo a ver Hyoga le escupió en el rostro como respuesta. Se enfureció y le asesto una bofetada que le rompió el labio. Le desgarro toda la ropa mientras el solo podía gritar cuando le jalaron por las piernas.

\- No… no… por favor…   
\- por que? Preocúpate mas por la vergüenza de tu familia mi querido jefe

Lo siguiente que escuche fueron los gritos de Hyoga, sus gritos desgarradores que me rompían el corazón. Mire al suelo sintiendo las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas.  
Eso precisamente quería evitarle…

Podía imaginar la tortura. Mi muchacho atado a un árbol de manos mientras las manos de uno le mantenían derecho y dos pares de manos distintas le separaban las piernas para sentarle sobre esa maldita maquina que odiaba…

Deje de oír sus gritos, pero eso no hizo que mi dolor desapareciera.

\- vamos

Les vi llegando prácticamente arrastrando a Hyoga que apenas podía mantenerse de pie por si mismo. Me arrastraron también, pero yo solo podía mirar las pisadas llenas de sangre que dejaba mi niño.

La entrada en la aldea fue el proceso mas largo jamás visto. Hyoga se abrazo a mi cuando intentaron jalarle. A el no solo le acusaban de blasfemo, también le acusaban de brujería. Eso precisamente era lo que me asustaba. Me arrastraron hacia los calabozos mientras a el le arrastraban a la plaza publica.

Esa seria la noche mas larga de mi vida sin duda…

El esperar encerrado en un calabozo mientras podía escuchar sus gritos en conjunto con las risas de todos los que de seguro se divertían torturándole… Solo quería verle entrar, abrazarle a mi cuerpo y mimarle hasta que se durmiera agotado de tanto llorar.

El pensarlo es mas fácil que llevarlo a cabo la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche fue la mas horrorosa desde que tengo memoria. Primero llega Esmeralda con mi hijo, diciéndome que era un perdido y que pediría la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. Eso no me importo demasiado… 

No lo que en verdad me hizo sentir el mal que había hecho fue el ver a mi niño…

Apenas me podían detener cuando le trajeron. El menor de todos nosotros había sido el que le tomara en brazos cuando Hyoga no se pudo mantener en pie. Tenia los tobillos fracturados y las muñecas sangrantes. De seguro de las veces que se había intentando soltar en vano.

Lo vi acercarse a donde yo estaba y entregarlo en mis brazos con una mirada que no supe descifrar en esos momentos.

\- Lo siento Ikki

Esas palabras me alarmaron.

\- Que le hicieron?  
\- por que preguntas lo que ya sabes…

Claro que lo sabia. Por eso me negaba a creérmelo y buscaba otra razón para no tener que verlo sufrir por esas heridas internas.

\- por que?  
\- ya sabes esa respuesta también…

Rayos ahora podía sentir lo que había visto en otros rostros sin darle importancia. La impotencia de verles gritar y llorar, el verles intentar calmar el dolor del lastimado amante y luego el verles abrazados en las noches mientras el torturado dormía intranquilo en los brazos de su protector nocturno.

Ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia y me sentía tan culpable del sufrimiento ageno.

\- Uhi el gran fénix se siente mal por lo hecho

Hasta ese momento me eh dado cuenta de que estaba completamente solo hace rato largo. Levante la mirada encontrándome con la chica de la otra vez.

Su vestido negro con tonos dorados dejaba al descubierto sus prominentes senos, mientras sus manos suaves y sin una sola marca se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su cadera en una pose de magnificencia. 

Casi podría jurar que se trataba de alguna diosa…  
Su sonrisa cuando miro a mi chico me hizo dudar de su amor por mi.

\- Algunos vengadores se enamoran de sus victimas lo sabias fénix?

Mis sospechas se confirmaban. Mi joya me culpaba por la muerte de su madre? Por eso me había enamorado… Las lagrimas salieron copias y solitarias, un corazón acababa de romperse en mil pedazos dentro de mi pecho.

\- Ahí mi querido fénix, la venganza solo hace daño a los demás como puedes ver

Señala el cuerpo sin sentido en mis brazos luego camina sin emitir sonido ninguno hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi y acaricio los cabellos de Hyoga.

\- Admiro su valentía, pero me temo que luego de una experiencia así todos cambian

La mire y a pesar del odio que sentí por el no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Lo perdería? No podría aguantar eso precisamente…

\- Una palabra amorosa puede salvar una vida fénix, pero una llena de odio puede matar un corazón ya herido

Con esas palabras la chica desapareció y sentí a hyoga comenzar a removerse en mis brazos hasta despertar aturdido. No se si fue mi mirada llena de odio o el mismo miedo de lo que antes había pasado lo que le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente y apartarme. Sus caderas golpearon el suelo mientras un grito desgarrador abandonaba sus labios.

\- Así que todo esto solo fue una venganza por lo de tu mamita

Le había herido y se le notaba en su forma de verme. Di un paso que el retrocedió guiado por el miedo, me arrodille y le agarre por el tobillo aunque le lastimase aun mas. Dicho y hecho el solo cerrar mi mano en torno a su tobillo le arranco un doloroso quejido.

\- Basta… por favor… ya no mas  
\- sabes, hace cinco minutos te habría abrazado y protegido… pero después de esos cinco minutos descubrí que todo lo que decías sentir por mi… son una sarta de mentiras

Su mirada se lleno de lagrimas conforme yo le jalaba sin compasión hacia mi cuerpo. Le iba a hacer recordar esa ultima noche conmigo toda la vida.

Una hora mas tarde

Mil veces me han dicho que suelo ser un impulsivo y hasta hoy lo creo. Hasta hoy lo crei, hoy que veo como el único amor verdadero que tuviera se aleja de mi lleno de miedo. Me quede donde mismo estaba al verle acurrucarse contra una de las paredes y allí esconder la cabeza sollozando.

Era un idiota…

Acababa de romper el corazón de un chico que sin duda me amaba con toda su alma…

Me voltee cuando la puerta del calabozo donde estábamos encerrados se abrió. Me sorprendió el ver al chiquillo que entrara esa misma tarde a nuestras filas… Un chico que aun no había crecido del todo o eso creía hasta que le vi de pie en la escalinata con esa mirada llena de determinación. 

\- Si quieres salvarle tendrás que sacarle de aquí ahora  
\- por que le ayudas?  
\- le ayudo a usted jefe no al brujo ese

Asentí y me acerque a Hyoga aunque este grito lleno de pánico. 

\- Prometo que te dejare apenas estés a salvo, pero por favor para salir de aquí necesito que confíes en mi

Aunque renuente el lo hizo. Salimos de los pasillos con sigilo hasta llegar afuera. Corri al bosque, hasta lo mas profundo allí donde le viera bañarse hace mas de 3 meses.

Le deje en el suelo y le di un beso en la frente…

\- Prometo que no te volveré a molestar

Y lo cumpliría aunque fuera lo mas difícil que jamás hiciera en mi vida. Jamás me le acercaría nuevamente el volteo el rostro cuando intente besarle como ultima despedida pero yo le comprendi.

Quien confiaría en alguien que decía amarte y te violaba a pesar de los gritos y las lagrimas. A pesar de que le suplicabas que se detuviera y el solo se mofaba de tu sufrimiento…

Si, definitivamente me merecia su desprecio.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de que nos separásemos no le volví a ver. Al menos no a solas, le veía robar en la ciudad con sus compañeros y por mas que lo intentaba no lograba quitármelo de la mente.

Cuando regresara cubierto en sangre esa noche primero pensaron que me habían atacado, pero luego le echaron todo mi comportamiento a un hechizo. Así que mi nombre fue limpiado gracias a eso…

 

Recupere a mi familia, mi vida y a mi hijo ya no lo perdería. Pero aun así el vacio en mi pecho continuaba profundizando mas y mas.

 

Esa mañana se suponía que el cumplia los 21 años y por mas que deseara celebrarlos con el sabia que eso no seria posible. Me lo imaginaba en medio de sus compañeros hechiceros siendo bendecido y con una gran sonrisa…

 

No sabia cuanto dictaba de ser realidad mi fantasia de lo que en realidad sucedia. 

Como me entere? 

 

Facil…

Recuerdo la noche que todo sucedió. 

 

Llovia copiosamente, así que lo que debio ser la fiesta de invierno se convirtió en la mojada celebración de invierno. Estaba en mi mundo mi esposa había dejado a nuestro hijo con su madre en nuestra casa y en ese momento danzaba sobre si misma mirando al cielo mientras el agua le empapaba completamente.

 

Eran tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes a la vez.

 

Ambos rubios y de ojos azules. Pero el tenia un sentido de hermandad que debía ser inculcado por su comunidad…

 

Todo ocurrio tan rápido que no nunca supe como empezó ese infierno en la noche que debio ser la mas feliz del ano. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar despavorridas mientras eran perseguidas por chicos que llevaban mascaras. Los hombres atravesados por lanzas diestramente disparadas por lo que supuse eran chicas ataviadas con vestidos también en negro…

 

Que ocurria ahí…

 

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Se la llevaban ante mis ojos. Heche a correr tras el grupo adentrándome en el bosque mientras ella gritaba llena de pánico siendo sujetada por dos chicas delante de…

 

- hyoga

 

Debajo del agua podía ver claros signos de que había llorado durante horas y horas. Sus ropas ahora completamente negras y sus ojos vacios me hicieron sentir una perdida tan grande que no supe explicar.

 

Llevaba un cuchillo con empenadura de oro en la mano derecha y le vi sostenerle el rostro a ella para obligarle a mirarle.

- Sabes con la clase de bestia con la que te haz casado?

 

Ella le escupio en el rostro y como respuesta Hyoga le asesto un golpe con la navaja dejándole un corte en la mejilla. Luego se giro hacia mi extendiendo su propia muñeca y cortándola con una sonrisa llena de odio. 

Un odio que sabia me merecia…   
pero…

 

- Dejala irse, ella no tiene nada que ver…

 

Su sonrisa me hizo extremecer completamente. Y una de las chicas le enterro una navaja a Esmeralda en la espalda manchando sus ropas con su sangre, además de que el agua y el frio tampoco le ayudarían.

 

- Una vida por otra… no Ikki?   
- de que hablas?  
- Mi madre… disfrutaste torturándole y asesinándole delante de mis ojos…

 

De que hablaba. Jamás había asesinado a su madre, en mi vida tocaria al angel que había hecho el milagro de hijo que tenia. Me acerque a el, pero este me empujo lleno de coraje.

La lluvia nos empapaba allí en medio del bosque. Mi esposa agonizaba y yo solo podía mirar los ojos llenos de dolor de mi amante. Esa acusación que si… tal vez si era culpable por ella y que no sabia siquiera quien era…

 

- En mi vida eh matado muchas mujeres… no se de quien me hablas  
- ERES UN MALDITO!!!! ERA MI MADRE HIJO DE @$%#$%#, NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ERA UNA MUJER CUALQUIERA IDIOTA!!!

 

El aire se me fue cuando la hoja de la navaja atravesó mi pecho, caí de rodillas arrastrándole a el mientras el lugar se llenaba de gente que gritaba con el espectáculo dado. 

Esmeralda muerta en una esquina donde dos chicas bailaban sobre sus restos y a mi desagrandome mientras Hyoga solo me miraba. Los cazabrujas se acercaron agarrando a las dos chicas que intentaron darse a la fuga y a Hyoga le arrastraron al pueblo de seguro para ahorcarle con las demás.

 

Eso fue lo ultimo que viera antes de que diera mi ultimo aliento de vida esa noche lluviosa.

Esa misma noche

 

- Se te acusa de haber asesinado a un importante miembro de la familia

 

Hyoga sonrio y su respuesta fue lo que mas miedo dio a los presentes. Presurosas y temerosas las futuras victimas de su maldición se apresuraron a soltar las sogas antes de que algo malo les callera sobre sus cabezas…

 

Oh si! Muy malo seria lo que les esperaba luego de estas palabras lanzadas por los propios labios del hechicero en la horca…

 

**Damn viņa kastas, tukšas viņu ciltskoks, nāve mājās ...**   
**mans vārds ir likums un tārpi ah dot savu nākotni pēcnācēju**

 

**Traducción de este cantito…**

Maldita sea su casta, vacíe su árbol genealógico, la muerte rondara su casa ...  
mi palabra es la ley y gusanos han de tener sus futuros hijos…


End file.
